Tarot
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Akashi había cambiado gracias a su derrota,volviendo a ser el mismo Akashi de Teiko,el mismo del que Midorima se enamoró y un Akashi distinto ante el que Reo cayó. En Navidad,una tirada de cartas de Tarot puede resolver varias cosas y quien sabe,hasta llamar a varias otras personas que siempre estuvieron a su pendiente,dejándole claro su misión al de ojo idarlo.


¡Hey! Soy Yuusei escribiendo después de su cumpleaños (?) Técnicamente este fic iba a ser por el cumpleaños de mi emperador pero no me dio tiempo y terminó siendo así,de hecho desde hace tiempo lo iba a hacer pero por "x" o "y" terminé haciéndolo ahora.

Es un One-shot ReoAka con insinuación de varias parejas,espero que les guste y dejen sus Rw's o favs o follows /o/

¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto,KnB no me pertenece (Por fortuna/lástima) Es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Que ya sacó el extra game *se va a llorar*)

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban rápido, pronto el otoño se había convertido en invierno y la Winter Cup llegó a todas las escuelas participantes con Seirin superando todos los obstáculos que se le presentaba, destellando desde que le ganó a Touou en su primer partido a pesar de estar en el mismo distrito.<p>

Poco a poco el tiempo pasaba y los juegos de igual manera, llegando a las semifinales donde Shutoku se enfrentaría a Rakuzan, un temerario partido que nadie deseaba perderse, después de todo, en ambas escuelas estaba un milagro de la "Generación de los milagros" y en el equipo de Rakuzan vislumbraban tres de los cinco "Reyes destronados", un equipo de temer definitivamente. Ese partido arrojaría al finalista que enfrentaría a Seirin en la final por la Winter Cup.

—Aye, aye, Sei-chan—Canturreó Reo al ver a su regresar a ellos con una macabra sonrisa y una superioridad mayor que la normal— ¿Qué pasó para que estés tan feliz? —Preguntó el azabache en un tono picarón mientras se dirigían a la cancha donde sería su encuentro.

—Sí, Sei-chan ¿Qué pasó? Cuenta, cuenta—Secundó Kotaro con energía mientras le daba un par de codazos de juego a su capitán—No es justo que solo le digas a Reo-nee—El pelinaranja hizo un puchero al decir eso, cambiando su rostro al sentir como Nebuya chocaba con él por quedarse parado.

—Muévete Kotaro, si te quedas parado me tropezaré contigo—El de cabello naranja sonrió en disculpa y corrió un par de metros para alcanzar a su capitán y a su novio para enterarse del chisme que Akashi les iba a contar.

—Pues me alegra ver que la final será contra Tetsuya y vi a Shintarou…Parece muy decidido a ganarnos, eso me emociona demasiado ¿Saben? Quiero verlo llorar cuando pierda—Kotaro rió al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, vaya que le alegraba ver el lado sádico de su capitán-Claro, cuando no era dirigido hacia ellos-pero Reo se estremeció un poco al oír los planes de su novio.

—Pero Sei-chan ¿No Midorima-chan era tu novio en secundaria? —Preguntó el azabache al recordar que alguna vez escuchó por chismes que su amado pelirrojo estuvo con el escolta de Shutoku en la secundaria pero cortaron a final del inter middle de su último año de secundaria por razones desconocidas.

—Justo por eso quiero hacerlo llorar…Sería muy satisfactorio además de callarle la boca al ruidoso base de su equipo que siempre está tras él—Entraron a la cancha y ya ahí, el capitán se quitó su sudadera, sonriendo con ferocidad al cruzar miradas con el de cabellos verdes del equipo contrario, era como ver a un león hambriento observando a su apetitosa presa, deleitándose con su vista y con el plan de cómo la destazaría hasta comer el último pedazo de su deliciosa carne.

El partido transcurrió con cierta agilidad y normalidad la primera parte donde Rakuzan iba ganando por una significativa brecha pero por lástima, Shutoku enderezó el camino y estuvo muy cerca de ganarle a su rival con varias estrategias de la luz y sombra del equipo naranja.

Akashi sonrió con sadismo al ver a Takao en el piso después de haber caído en su trampa, inmovilizándolo y haciéndolo caer para después anotar una limpia canasta para Rakuzan. Su regocijo fue aún mayor al ver el marcador a favor de su equipo y para cerrar con broche de oro la noche, volteó a ver a su ex pareja llorando mientras que el ruidoso "Ojo de halcón" no decía ni pio, es más, su estúpida sonrisilla se había borrado de su rostro que ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas. Aspiró suavemente, oliendo la mezcla de miedo, prepotencia y tristeza que inundaba la cancha, ahora solo faltaba ganarle a Seirin para coronarse nuevamente.

Los reyes sin corona sonreían alegremente ante su victoria inminente, el pelirrojo sonreía complacido, como si desde siempre hubiera sabido que ganarían, hasta Mayuzumi lucía una casi imperceptible sonrisa después de su encuentro.

Al día siguiente fue la esperada y ansiada final de una escuela que se había formado apenas hace un par de años contra el prestigioso colegio de paga que tenía un record de derrotas demasiado bajo. El sexto jugador fantasma con la nueva luz que venció a casi todos los "milagros" y un "rey sin corona" contra tres "reyes sin corona" y el absoluto "milagro" que casi rebana a Kagami con unas tijeras cuando se conocieron.

—Hoy perderá Akashi, nanodayo—Dijo Midorima, el cual veía el comienzo del partido desde su asiento junto a Takao—Hoy los sagitario están hasta abajo y en primer lugar está leo seguido de acuario, nanodayo—Takao rió suavemente al escuchar a su novio hablar de esa manera—Además…Confío en Kagami y Kuroko, sé que ellos podrán sacar al verdadero Akashi—El azabache volteó a ver a su novio y se exaltó un poco por lo dicho por él.

— ¿El verdadero Akashi? —Preguntó el de ojo azul algo curioso por la afirmación de su pareja.

—Sí, el Akashi que fue mi novio y al que no le pude decir adiós…—Susurró en un tono algo melancólico el de gafas al ver el encuentro.

—Ese Akashi de seguro fue suertudo, mira que ser el primer amor de mi Shin-chan—Comentó con una triste sonrisa el ojo de halcón al recordar que antes de él hubo un alguien que dejó muy marcado a su amado.

—Pero no es mi amor actual, digamos que prefiero el bonito azul del cielo que un hermoso halcón surca a un imperio corrompido y rojo, nanodayo…—Susurró Midorima demasiado sonrojado al ver los ánimos de su pareja bajar cuando dijo lo anterior, Takao se emocionó y abrazó a su novio con singular alegría, volviendo sus miradas al juego nuevamente.

El juego estuvo reñido, al principio Rakuzan dominaba como siempre pero Seirin logró llegar a su nivel y detener la victoria que se veía venir a lo lejos, después de todo, el basketball de Kuroko había demostrado que era efectivo, el juego en equipo siempre ganaba y ahí lo estaban demostrando, no se puede jugar basketball de manera egoísta además Kuroko tenía la misión de convertir a su equipo y a él como el primero de Japón y traer de regreso al Akashi de antaño, no a ese Akashi controlador y medio desquiciado, obsesionado con la victoria. No. Él quería traer a su amigo de cabellos rojos que le dio la oportunidad de seguir cuando estaba a nada de caer en el abismo, justo ahora le cobraría el favor trayéndolo de vuelta.

Los cuartos pasaban volando, ahora el final estaba cerca y Rakuzan estaba debajo de Seirin, el entrenador de los de azul pidió un tiempo, necesitaba cambiar las estrategias para llevar a la victoria a su equipo pero en realidad solo fue el detonante para que el imperio tiránico de Seijuurou cayera; con las palabras de Mayuzumi, Seijuurou nuevamente volvió a dormir, dejando que Akashi saliera nuevamente para jugar ese hermoso juego que su madre le enseñó para liberarse de todo, su adorado basketball que tanto le divertía jugar junto a sus amigos de secundaria y que le traía buenos recuerdos de su madre.

Al final, la victoria fue para el equipo de Seirin, todo el gimnasio aplaudió y hasta lloró al ver como los de negro ganaron el partido, Akashi era uno de esos que derramaba lágrimas de alegría, agradeciendo a su amigo de secundaria el traerlo nuevamente afuera, prometiendo que el próximo partido ganaría sin duda alguna junto a su equipo.

En los vestidores hubo un silencio algo amargo con irónicos tintes de alegría, al parecer conocerían a su verdadero capitán justo antes de regresar a casa con el segundo lugar acuestas. Después del regaño del entrenador y la despedida a Mayuzumi del equipo, todos vieron al pelirrojo que sonreía con alegría y ansias.

—Entonces…Tú… ¿No nos conoces, Sei-chan? —Preguntó Kotaro para romper por fin el silencio que se acumuló en los vestidores.

—Sí los conozco Hayama, tengo claro lo que sucedió mientras mi otra personalidad estaba a flote…Como un sueño pero me agrada más conocerlos en persona—Contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa agradable junto a su elegante porte de siempre pero ahora no cargaba el aura de "Me miras mal y te asesino" de su alrededor.

— ¿Y recuerdas a Nebuya, Reo-nee y Mayuzumi-senpai?—Preguntó el de cabellos naranjas con su típica energía de siempre mientras abrazaba al moreno sentado a su lado.

—Sí, Hayama. Los recuerdo a todos, desde Mayuzumi-senpai hasta Mibuchi, todos ustedes y me alegra conocerles en persona, espero que cuiden de mí—El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia suave ante los mayores, Mayuzumi desvió el rostro como si no le importara aunque lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, Nebuya balbuceó al no saber qué hacer o decir mientras que Hayama daba suaves grititos nada masculinos y tomaba fotos a su capitán que lucía tan tierno, quizá el único perturbado era Reo, ahora que su pelirrojo lo recordaba como un simple sueño, se preguntaba que haría, todos esos meses de esfuerzo para llegar al corazón del emperador se fueron al caño.

—Reo-nee, Reo-nee ¿Verdad que es tiernísimo? —Gritoneó Hayama mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo que reía con cierto recato por como era su amigo, le recordaba demasiado a Kise en cómo se comportaba con Kuroko, ahora entendía a su ex compañero de cabellos celestes que siempre trataba de quitárselo de encima.

—Sí, es lindísimo…—Contestó algo apenado el azabache mientras veía con cierto temor a su… "algo" ser abrazado por el de cabellos naranjas con efusividad.

—Con que por fin veo a Mibuchi, eres más apuesto en persona—Comentó Akashi con una sonrisa, sonrojando al de cabellos negros por el cumplido—Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo y lamento haberte causado problemas—Reo balbuceó atónito ante lo que su hermoso niño le decía junto con un beso en su mano que ni se enteró cuando la tomó.

—Ah...N-No fue ningún problema, Sei-chan, yo te quiero mucho—El pelirrojo sonrió suavemente ante lo dicho por Reo—Bue-Bueno, a ambos. Al otro Sei-chan y a ti—Akashi soltó con amabilidad la mano de su mayor y bajó la mirada algo triste.

—Mejor…Conozcámonos más ¿Sí? Porque bueno…Aún me duele que Midorima…Midorima me haya dejado aparte de que lo lastimé mucho, no me gustaría lastimarte a ti también—Reo bajó la mirada algo dolido por lo dicho por su pequeña cereza absoluta pero con un suspiró llegó a la conclusión de que era lo más normal y la mejor idea así que asintió sonriendo para hacerle mimos al pequeño emperador y preguntarle varias cosas del pasado junto a Hayama.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a Kioto, Akashi lucía afligido por llegar a su mansión pero era inevitable enfrentar a su padre y su reacción hacia la derrota sufrida en Tokio contra Seirin aunque a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz de haber perdido contra Tetsuya y haber vuelto, ahora cambiaría todo para no volver a colapsar como antes.

Los días pasaron con lentitud para Akashi, el cual se readaptaba a su vida cotidiana, ahora las obligaciones eran mayores que cuando estaba en secundaria pero después de reorganizar todo, su tiempo libre creció, dejó de tomar los miles de cursos avanzados para enfocarse a su escuela, el basketball y solo dos cursos de esos.

Reo en sus ratos libres las pasaba con el pelirrojo, desde sus descansos hasta sus horas de estudio donde acudía a la biblioteca para aprender a jugar shogi gracias a su profesor Akashi, el cual reía y le enseñaba dulcemente con paciencia. Ambos se llevaban mejor que cuando el emperador estaba, ahora Akashi era más noble, dulce y carismático sin perder su elegancia, porte y de vez en cuando, soberbia que le caracterizaba; enamorando aún más al azabache.

Por su parte, Akashi se sentía cada vez más cómodo con la compañía de Reo, llegando a ponerse ansioso para ir a la escuela solamente para hablar con él o estar cerca de él o siquiera sentir una de sus miradas que no podía describir, cargadas de amor, pasión y muchas otras cosas que calentaban el congelado corazón del emperador que se derretía nuevamente.

Para Navidad faltaba solo un día y Akashi fue citado en Tokio para convivir un tiempo con sus amigos de secundaria además de darse el abrazo de Navidad como se acostumbraba en occidente y entregarse los regalos que se habían comprado, claro que Akashi fue con Reo a comprar los regalos ya que el muchacho azabache tenía muy buenos gustos en cualquier cosa y para combo, ese día los dos fueron tomados de la mano al complejo comercial donde comieron un par de crepas mientras caminaban entre las tiendas comprando varios presentes.

—Sei-chan, me la pasé muy bien—Dijo el azabache al llegar a la enorme reja de la mansión junto al pelirrojo que lucía ligeramente sonrojado por el frío y por haber pasado todo el día de la mano con el escolta de Rakuzan; el cual ahora que lo veía y lo analizaba, estaba de muy buen ver con esos largos cabellos negros que le caían graciosamente en una parte de su rostro,-Debía de admitir que los hombres de cabellos de color oscuro o negro le atraían de sobremanera- su altura, que era mayor que la suya al igual que su diferencia de edad de un año-Otro par de fetiches en su lista y casi necesarios para fijarse en alguien- su sencillez y dulzura que impregnaba en cada palabra cuando le hablaba sin contar con ese gusto suyo por los ojos verdes que terminaban de esculpir al hombre perfecto a sus ojos; claro, como los dos hombres anteriores en su vida, éste también tenía una excentricidad que era la lectura del Tarot aunque no tan rígida como los horóscopos diarios de Oha Asa e ir a buscar todas las tardes a Haizaki para llevarlo a la práctica totalmente golpeado, hasta en eso era mejor que los dos anteriores aunque no cambiaría a sus ex parejas por nada del mundo.

—Yo igual, Mibuchi…Demasiado bien diría yo—Ambos se vieron a los ojos y poco a poco cerraron la distancia entre sus labios en el punto justo cuando el atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor horizontal, dejando ver rayos rojizos y dorados en el cielo envueltos en el oscuro manto nocturno que hacía tan única esa espléndida combinación—Te quiero—Susurró Akashi al separarse de los carnosos y dulces labios de Reo.

—Eso significa que…—Akashi sonrió levemente mientras asentía y un carmín suave coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Sí, somos novios—Reo sonrió emocionado y abrazó a su pequeño con emoción en su estado más puro—Mañana pasemos juntos la Navidad en mi casa, quedándote a dormir ¿Te parece? —El azabache se separó para acariciar la mejilla de su amado y ponerse a su altura.

—Claro que sí, mi lindo, lindo emperador—El pelirrojo rió con elegancia antes de abrir las rejas de su mansión para entrar en ella, tocando sus labios con una suave sonrisa al sentir aún el calor que dejó los labios de Reo en los suyos.

Al día siguiente, Reo pasó todo el día con Hayama y Nebuya ya que Mayuzumi se había negado diciendo que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Compraron varias cosas, vieron una película, comieron hasta que corrieron a Nebuya del bufet por acabarse casi toda la comida y finalmente jugaron basketball en una jaula de basketball callejero.

En ese instante los tres estaban sentados tomando un ligero descanso antes de seguir con sus duelos de uno a uno donde le tocaba a Nebuya jugar contra su pareja, Kotaro y para eso necesitaba descansar de su anterior partido con Reo donde se las vio negras para terminar en empate; mientras que Nebuya tomaba aire, Reo le leía las cartas a Kotaro.

— ¿Qué más dice, Reo-nee? —Preguntó el de cabellos naranjas con ansiedad al ver como Reo sacaba otra carta y leía en su manual, incluido en el set de las cartas Tarot, que significaba eso.

—Tranquilo Ko-chan, "El loco" —El azabache señaló la carta que Kotaro acababa de sacar—Significa que eres alguien muy audaz y extravagante además de tener fuerza de voluntad y destreza pero eres negligente y tienes un sentido común débil…O sea que antes de actuar debes pensar bien, Ko-chan—El de cabellos naranjas sonrió y comenzó a mover el brazo de su novio que tomaba agua pacíficamente.

— ¡Nebuya! ¡Nebuya! Reo-nee me leyó las cartas ¿No quieres? —Preguntó Kotaro con emoción al ver las cosas que le depararía el futuro, según el tarot, y otras cosas más de su presente y cómo manejarlo.

—No, estoy bien así. Mejor juguemos—Al dar la vuelta para jugar, chocó con alguien menor que él, el cual cayó al piso—Lo siento por no…—Nebuya calló al notar que la persona que ayudaba a levantar era nada más y nada menos que su capitán, quien en ese instante se limpiaba su negro pantalón de mezclilla con su camisa guinda de adornos dorados y un casual abrigo de color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Descuida Nebuya, pasé por aquí para jugar y vi que estaban así que iba a sorprenderlos pero creo que me sorprendiste a mí—Confesó Akashi con una ligera sonrisa—Buu—Dijo divertido al ver como a Nebuya el color se le iba lentamente pensando que sería brutalmente masacrado en los entrenamientos.

—Ah, Sei-chan—Kotaro fue a abrazar a su pareja que caería al piso si no fuera porque lo agarró de la espalda—Felicidades por lo tuyo con Reo-nee—Akashi aún riendo ligeramente por la expresión del moreno, asintió en agradecimiento.

—No temas Nebuya, no te haré nada—Nebuya volvió a respirar al oír esas palabras—Fue un accidente—El moreno rió y despeinó los cabellos del menor en forma de camaradería—En fin, vine por Mibuchi así que si me disculpan—Justo cuando dijo eso, el pelirrojo sintió unos brazos rodearle de la cadera y un beso en su cabello.

—Ya estoy Sei-chan, vamos a casa—Akashi volteó para darle un suave beso a su pareja y tomarle de la mano mientras se sonrojaba por las miraditas que el de cabellos naranjas le lanzaba y la risa del moreno.

—Solo no se diviertan mucho y ¡Feliz Navidad Reo-nee y Sei-chan!—Exclamó Kotaro al abrazar a su moreno que también se sonrojaba suavemente por la muestra de afecto pública—Nos vemos luego—Kotaro hizo que su novio bajara para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras sus dos compañeros se iban de la mano a la mansión Akashi para pasar juntos Navidad.

El par de enamorados entró a la mansión tranquilamente aunque a Reo internamente le taladraba la cabeza el hecho de que su amado niño fue a ver a su ex pareja todo el día y que le compró el regalo desde que se enteró de la reunión, cosa que le carcomía la cordura lentamente.

—Mibuchi, Mibuchi. Toma—El azabache reaccionó hasta las quinientas al llamado de su pequeño, tomando la copa de jugo de manzana que su novio le ofrecía desde hace varios minutos.

—Ah, gracias Sei-chan. Tan lindo como siempre—El de ojos verdes sonrió y tomó de su copa esperando mitigar sus pensamientos algo celosos, comenzando a ponerse nervioso cuando sintió la mirada de su novio intensamente— ¿Pa-Pasa algo Sei-chan? —Preguntó con cierto temor, riendo nerviosamente para mitigar la mirada de su pareja.

—Quiero que me leas las cartas, Mibuchi—Reo casi escupe el jugo al escuchar eso de la persona que le dijo "No creo en eso del esoterismo ni el azar" pero ahora estaba ahí de pie dándole su baraja de cartas para que se las leyera, ahora creía en esos milagros de Navidad de los que tanto hablaban los occidentales.

—Aye, aye Sei-chan, siéntate y deja de madame Reo te lea las cartas—Akashi dejó su copa con elegancia en la mesilla de en medio de la sala y una vez sentado junto a su novio, agarró una carta del mazo.

—Ya está—Reo rió levemente y agarró la carta para volver a barajarla, negando con la cabeza.

—No, Sei-chan. Como te voy a tirar las cartas no es así, mira…Dime un número del uno al nueve—El pelirrojo suspiró y pensó.

—El seis—Reo sonrió y comenzó a aventar las cartas en la mesilla que acercaron, contando del uno al seis las cartas y desechando las primeras cinco, así hasta que las setenta y cocho cartas se acabaron, dejando trece cartas para leer.

—Ahora a voltearlas—Reo comenzó a voltear las cartas de derecha a izquierda para ver lo que le deparaba a su lindo novio—Veamos…La primera carta es "El alquimista" significa que eres autónomo, sin prejuicios, inteligente y tienes iniciativa—Akashi sonrió en signo de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué sigue? —Preguntó Akashi con cierta celeridad ya que la siguiente imagen era una carta invertida llamada "La sacerdotisa"

—La sacerdotisa invertida significa que tienes ocultas, guardas un poco de rencor al igual que un poco de torpeza y tensión con tus…Relaciones…—Susurró Reo algo desmotivado al ver eso.

—Es cierto…—Susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancólica—Guardo rencor a Seijuurou por haber roto a Midorima así…—Reo acarició la cabellera de su novio mientras le abrazaba—Le dijo cosas horribles a Shin-kun…Y yo le pedí disculpas por él. Se alegró de verme nuevamente y me dijo que siempre me quiso pero que—Akashi hizo una pausa para abrazar aún más al joven de cabellos negros que se le encogía el corazón de ver así a su niño—Ahora él tiene a Takao y nuestra historia ya no tiene futuro…Me alegré porque ya no tendría que elegir entre tú o él pero…Siento un dolor aquí—Akashi sobó donde su corazón estaba, llorando entre los brazos del de ojos verdes que le acariciaba como si fuera la gema más preciosa del mundo.

—Shh…Tranquilo, Sei-chan. Yo sé que tú aún quieres locamente a Midorima-chan y que también me quieres a mí, por eso iremos lento…No te quiero presionar, Sei-chan. Quiero ser quien cure ese dolor aquí—Reo puso su mano donde estaba la palma de su amado en su pecho y le besó el cabello dulcemente, tarareando una canción que le relajaba cada que la escuchaba.

Al cabo de un rato el emperador se quedó dormido en los brazos de su novio que le arrullaban tiernamente y le calmaban todas esas emociones que lo ajetreaban. El morocho cargó al estilo princesa a su emperador y lo llevó directo a su habitación, acostándolo en la enorme cama King size, riendo un poco por la ironía.

Depositó con dulzura el cuerpo del pelirrojo, observando cómo su amado lucía tan apacible, dulce, tierno e inocente al hacerse ovillo en esa enorme cama; se recostó a su lado para velar por sus sueños, sonriendo levemente al ver el tierno mohín que su niño hacía por el frío, abrazándole suavemente mientras le tapaba con las cobijas rojas de su cama.

Pocos minutos después, Reo comenzó a pestañear tratando de no dormirse, cabeceando un par de veces pero ya le comenzaba a ser imposible el hecho de no cerrar los ojos, después de todo, estaba caliente debajo de las cobijas y junto a su amado que lucía radiante debajo de la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba desde su ventana. Un par de pestañeos más pasaron para que Reo llegara a la conclusión de que sería bueno entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, justo cuando estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido vio una mano acariciar a su amado, despertándolo al instante del susto ya que podría ser su suegro.

—A-Ah…Bue-buenas noches—Dijo Reo totalmente pálido y más despierto que nada, rezando a todo lo que existiera y a lo que no para salir vivo de la mansión Akashi. Al abrir los ojos notó que la mano que acariciaba a su amado no era la de un hombre, si no la de una mujer. El azabache subió su mirar de la cama a la persona, notando que era una señora joven de largos cabellos rojos y sonrisa dulce.

—Lamento despertarte, cariño. Buenas noches—Reo abrió la boca sorprendido tratando de preguntarle su identidad, que recordara, no había nadie de la servidumbre con cabello rojo. La señora rió levemente al ver la confusión de Reo y habló—Soy Akashi Fuyumi, la madre de Seijuurou. Un placer, Reo-kun—El azabache se quedó a cuadros al escuchar eso, hasta donde sabía, su madre había muerto de una enfermedad cuando iba en primaria pero entonces como diablos estaba ahí una señora.

—Pero no… ¿No estaba…—La señora de ojos rojos rió suavemente y siguió acariciando con dulzura los cabellos rojos de su bebé, el cual sonreía por el cálido tacto.

—Sí, lo estoy pero de vez en cuando puedo venir a cuidar a mi niño—Comentó la señora que era rodeada por un aura blanca y su piel se transparentaba suavemente, el de ojo verde no podía creer lo que veía pero bueno, después de todo era el primer novio en conocer a su suegra y tenía una gran ventaja sobre los otros dos.

—A-Ah…E-Está bien, mucho gusto mamá. Soy Mibuchi Reo, el novio de Sei-chan—Dijo el de cabellos negros mientras tapaba a su novio que se había destapado al removerse en su cama. La pelirroja rió al escuchar a Reo y asintió en forma de cortesía.

—Mucho gusto, Reo-kun. Gracias por cuidar de Sei-chan este tiempo.

—No hay de que, me encanta estar con él. Es mi linda cereza absoluta—Contestó entre risas el azabache sin despegar los ojos de su novio.

—Me alegra mucho que lo hayas querido cuando tenía su otra personalidad y ahora que está de vuelta, lo sigas queriendo…Él sufrió mucho en secundaria ¿Sabes? —La señora dejó de acariciar el cabello de su hijo para observarlo solamente con melancolía.

—E-Eh…Sí…Con Midorima-chan ¿No? —La pelirroja asintió cuando Reo dijo eso, acariciando nuevamente el cabello del pelirrojo que seguía dormido plácidamente en la cama.

—Algo así…Él en realidad quería mucho a Midorima-kun, lo adoraba con toda su alma, incluso más que a su capitán que le rompió el corazón cuando tuvo que irse a América por su padre pero a Seijuurou lo rompió la distancia que se comenzaba a crear entre él y Midorima por el basketball aparte de la presión y las obligaciones…Lo que detonó su quiebre total fue el uno a uno contra Murasakibara-kun, su mejor amigo—Susurró la señora, dejando de acariciar el cabello de su hijo y apretando su puño con fuerza, mordiendo su labio para tratar de no sollozar.

—No llore mamá, tranquila—Dijo Reo con una suave sonrisa, acariciando el brazo de la difunta señora Akashi—Yo quiero a Sei-chan, a los dos y créeme, yo no haría nada para hacerle daño…Aunque aparente ser muy responsable y mayor, aún sigue siendo un niño que necesita amor y atención—La señora dejó de llorar al escuchar a Reo hablar, sonriendo suavemente.

—Creo que eres un buen pretendiente—Reo sonrió con dulzura al oír esto de la pelirroja—Yo solo quiero que sonría como cuando jugaba con Nijimura-kun o ría al igual que cuando Midorima-kun y él pasaban todo el día jugando basketball en la cancha…Quiero que mi niño sea feliz—El azabache le dio un pañuelo a la señora para que limpiara sus lágrimas y su nariz.

—Yo igual, quiero que Sei-chan sea la persona más feliz del mundo así que descuide, puede confiar en mí porque prometo hacerlo la persona más feliz del mundo—La señora miró a los ojos al azabache y rió suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

—Mmmh…Ya veo porque Seijuurou te eligió, eres alto, guapo, mayor que él y con ojos verdes, su perdición—Ambos rieron levemente cuando la pelirroja dijo eso, haciendo que Akashi se removiera en las cobijas suavemente—Además eres atento y muy amable con él, servicial, inteligente, te gusta el basketball y lo más importante…Sé que no te alejarás de él si vuelve a cambiar, no lo harás como Midorima-kun…—Reo negó con la cabeza suavemente, mirando a su novio dormir con apacibilidad.

—No mamá, no lo haré—La señora tomó la mano de Mibuchi y le miró a los ojos.

—Confío en ti, Reo-chan—La pelirroja miró el reloj y suspiró con pesadez—Es hora de que me vaya…Pero creo que ahora estoy más tranquila de que tú estarás cuidándolo, de todas maneras siempre lo estoy viendo y de vez en cuando bajo a visitarlo así que por lo mientras, te lo encargo…Cuídalo bien, es lo más precioso que tuve en vida y aún muerta—La señora escuchó como el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana en punto, debía irse ahora si quería bajar a verlo pronto. Se acercó a su hijo y le besó la frente con amor, acariciándole los cabellos una última vez antes de partir nuevamente, desvaneciéndose bajo la luz de la luna como si hubiera sido una simple ilusión de Reo aunque eso le costaba trabajo creérselo ya que un olor a jazmines inundaba el lugar donde la señora estuvo sentada minutos antes.

—No la defraudaré, mamá—Dijo Reo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su emperador que se hacía ovillo en su pecho al sentir su calor tan cerca en la enorme cama que sentía tan vacía. El azabache besó la frente de su novio y lo abrazó mientras dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando que la siguiente carta que debía salirle a Akashi era una que pronosticaba mejoría en sus relaciones interpersonales y el encuentro de su pareja con alguien inesperado.

Al día siguiente Akashi despertó algo somnoliento pero con una tranquila sonrisa, como si hubiera recuperado todas las energías necesarias para no volver a dormir en cien años, mínimo. Aspiró suavemente el perfume de su habitación notando que había un ligero olor a jazmines, como la colonia que su madre usaba para perfumarse desde que tenía memoria, jazmines mezclados con una fragancia masculina elegante y con cierta dulzura pero sin perder su fuerza, volteó a su lado y notó a su novio totalmente dormido, sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello pensando que era un precioso día por despertar oliendo esos deliciosos aromas que hacían latir su corazón.

Agarró su celular rápidamente del buró y comenzó a teclear un par de cosas, sonriendo con ironía al ver que la siguiente carta que había destapado pronosticaba que su pareja iba a tener un encuentro con alguien que el pelirrojo quería demasiado para aclarar un par de cosas, haciendo que su relación corriera perfectamente.

—Bueno, creo que debo comenzar a creer en las cartas…—Susurró con una pequeña risa el emperador, viendo hacia la ventana que tenía colocada un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas que su madre le compraba para premiarlo cuando niño. Quizá de vez en cuando podría hacer alguna excepción con su escepticismo, de esta manera podría dejarse imaginar libremente que su madre le visitaba cada que podía en las noches y que le había dado la aceptación a su novio además de la misión de cuidarle—Gracias mamá—Akashi se estiró y fue hacia la ventana para respirar el olor de esas dulces flores, sonriendo porque ahora le pediría a Reo que le leyera las cartas más seguido, podría un día de esos encontrarse de nuevo con esas preciosas rosas, quien sabe…Eso solo lo sabían las cartas.


End file.
